Sentimientos
by Lyrical Ailyn
Summary: Rocky y CeCe son las mejores amigas, solo amigas...pero todo cambia cuando una de ellas empieza a ver mas allá de la simple amistad. Femslash CeCe/Rocky
1. I

**N/A: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la factoría Disney y fueron utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Este es el primer Fanfic que publico. Espero que sea del agrado de la gente que se digne a leerlo. Cuando veo Shake it up no puedo evitar pensar que tras esa buena amistad entre Rocky y Cece hay ocultos sentimientos...especiales. Espero de verdad que os guste.**

* * *

><p>La música comenzó a sonar. Las dulces notas que conformaban el tango se abrieron paso a través de los conductos auditivos de Cece para embriagarla de una mezcla de tristeza y pasión. Frente a ella, su pareja de baile esperaba impaciente el comienzo del número.<p>

Cece respiró profundamente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la persona que estaba frente a ella, y dio un paso quebrado al frente. Se tambaleó cuando las piernas empezaron a temblarle y calló arrodillada en el suelo. Su larga melena pelirroja cayó sobre su rostro ocultándolo en casi su totalidad e impidió que la lágrima que brotó de sus ojos fuese vista por alguno de los presentes.

''Eres una idiota Cece Jones''-Pensó en el momento en el que levantaba la mirada y vio como Rocky Blue corría a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien Cece?-preguntó Rocky alarmada.

Cece cerró el puño con fuerza y dio un ligero golpe en el suelo mientras asentía con voz sorda. El dolor le recorrió el brazo con la velocidad de un impulso eléctrico y su cerebro se encargó de que se hiciera notar, con lo que la pelirroja solo pudo emitir un estridente _¡Ay!_ Al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano en el aire para intentar paliar el dolor.

-Lo siento Rocky. Solamente me bloqueé-respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho su mejor amiga.

Desde el otro lado del salón de baile Günther y Tinka parecían divertirse con el penoso espectáculo que Cece estaba dando. Por desgracia, esta vez tenían fundamentos para sus burlas pues en casi una hora de ensayo Cece se había besado el suelo en más de diez ocasiones. A la quinta Rocky se había ofrecido a llevarla argumentando que ella podría hacer mejor el papel del chico en el Tango, idea que a Gary Wilde le pareció estupenda pero Cece se negó. Quería ser ella quien llevase a Rocky. Quería ser ella quien, por una vez, la hiciera sentirse como la hermosa dama que era.

''Lo haré. Puedo hacerlo''-caviló para si misma mientras Rocky le tendía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Sus manos se tocaron y sintió el sedoso tacto aterciopelado de la piel de su mejor amiga mientras sus dedos la agarraban con delicadeza, y en ese momento, sintió un golpe electrizante en el pecho que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo paralizándolo por completo. Sus ojos castaños miraban extrañados el hermoso rostro de su amiga y se pararon en unos labios prominentes que pedían a gritos ser besados, y en unos ojos oscuros y sensuales que junto a su piel morena le daban cierto toque exótico.

-Lo siento Rocky-su voz se quebró antes de que pudiese acabar de pronunciar la frase y salió corriendo al backstage.

''¡¿Que demonios haces Cece?''

Rocky era su amiga, su mejor amiga…solo eso y sabía que debía alejar de sí los oscuros pensamientos que la abordaban. ¿Qué diría Rocky de enterarse de las fantasías e ideas que en los últimos meses se habían apoderado de la mente de Cece?. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero el tiempo y muchos sueños extraños en los que Cece y Rocky se fundían en un solo amante la hicieron entender que algo dentro de ella había cambiado. Algo no funcionaba bien. Esa era la única forma de la que podía explicar porque sus sentimientos hacia su amiga habían cambiado. Desde entonces le costaba horrores mirarla a la cara.

En una ocasión en la que una de esas fantasías era dueña de sus sueños, Rocky había ido a despertarla como hacía en tantas ocasiones en las que Cece se quedaba dormida para ir a la escuela. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la imagen de Rocky a escasos centímetros de su cara el sueño se confundió con la realidad, casi se ahogó en la oscura laguna que eran sus ojos y apunto estuvo de besarla de lo ser por que Flynn entró corriendo al grito de _hoy quiero desayunar bacon. _Solo Dios sabe que habría pasado de no ser por la interrupción de su hermano.

Desde entonces la vida se había vuelto más dura. Cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Rocky era una constante lucha contra su yo interior que no hacía más que manifestar alaridos ensordecedores como los de una bestia encerrada que pretendiese salir a cualquier precio. Y dos días antes todo había empeorado cuando Gary Wilde les informó que debían preparar un Tango para el próximo programa de Shake it up Chicago.

El Tango en si no era un problema. El problema era Rocky, su pareja de baile. El tango es un baile para los enamorados, son pasión y sensualidad fundidas con una melancólica tristeza, sentimientos que Cece no deseaba que se manifestasen y que ahora estaban a flor de piel.

En la soledad del backstage, entre los roperos repletos de prendas de baile, las lágrimas brotaron como el caudaloso río tras las lluvias que arrastra todo a su paso y la tristeza se apoderó de ella oprimiéndole el pecho y cortándole la respiración. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso a ella. Cecilia Jones era una chica dura y segura de si misma, no una niña asustada que lloraba a la primera de cambio, o al menos eso quería creer. Ya en el casting de Shake it up Chicago había quedado paralizada ante la luz de los focos…quizás no era como creía ser.

El sonido dulce de la voz de Rocky acudió a sus oídos cuando la chica entró al backstage buscándola. Cece sorbió los mocos e intentó limpiar las lágrimas de su cara, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados la delataron.

-Cece…-Rocky parecía preocupada-¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? Somos amigas.

Las palabras de Rocky resonaron en su cabeza: _Somos amigas, somos amigas, somos amigas, somos amigas… _

-Ese es el problema-musitó la pelirroja con la respiración aun entrecortada por el llanto.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Cece?-preguntó Rocky dando a entender cierto grado de preocupación ante las palabras de su amiga-No entiendo que quieres decir.

-¡Ese es el problema Rocky!-respondió Cece enfadada-¡Que no entiendes nada!

-Pero Cece…

-¡No!-La furia se apoderó de ella y se adueñó de sus palabras-¡Solo eres una niña estúpida que no entiende nada!

El llanto se hizo ahora más fuerte y las lágrimas volvieron a ser amo y señor de sus sentimientos cuando el rostro de Rocky reflejó una mezcla de dolor y decepción. Pero su respuesta fue del todo inaudita. En lugar de gritar o marcharse, se acercó a Cece rodeándola con sus brazos y la abrazó. Ambas se fundieron con esa cálida muestra de cariño. El olor del perfume mezclado con el sudor de Rocky impregnó sus fosas nasales embriagándola con una extraña sensación que no llegó a identificar, pero de alguna forma supo que no había nada que funcionase mal dentro de la cabeza de Cecilia Jones. Estaba enamorada de Raquel Blue, habría que estar loca para no enamorarse de ella.

Sus lágrimas se apagaron y en cierto modo se sintió mejor. Ahora lo entendía todo y sabía que no podía luchar contra el amor que profesaba a esa chica. Ahora solo esperaba que algún día pudiese reunir el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero vuestros comentarios...me sería de gran utilidad para saber si debo continuar la historia, empezar otra o renunciar a mi ''carrera'' como escritora. Gracias<strong>


	2. II

**N/A: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la factoría Disney y fueron utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.**

**E aquí el segundo capítulo. Es algo cortito...aún si espero que os guste. Y no, no me olvidado del romántico tango que CeCe y Rocky deben bailar juntas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La oscuridad era ama y señora de la sala y en la penumbra de la habitación CeCe se encontraba completamente sola mientras buscaba entre la desesperación y el agobio la salida. En toda habitación hay una puerta, pero en esa las tinieblas parecían haber devorado cualquier posible salida. La angustia sacudió el pecho de la chica cuando intentó gritar, pero solo consiguió emitir un sonido sordo, inaudible hasta para sus propios oídos. Estaba perdida…encerrada en esa habitación lúgubre de la que parecía no haber escapatoria alguna. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando la presión la hizo derrumbarse, pudo discernir entre las sombras un rostro muy conocido.<p>

-Rocky…-musitó una CeCe asustada.

La sonrisa que le dedicó su amiga hizo que toda la habitación se iluminase con el fulgor del gesto de Rocky. Las cuatro paredes que conformaban la prisión en la que estaba encerrada se derrumbaron dejando al descubierto un hermoso campo plagado de flores blanquecinas, del mismo color que el vestido que Rocky llevaba puesto.

Un ángel, eso fue lo que vio CeCe, y cuando corrió a su encuentro se percató que no podía alcanzarlo. A medida que avanzaba la imagen de Rocky se alejaba más y más deprisa y todo terminó cuando sintió el impacto delicado de un algo contra su cabeza.

-¡Despierta CeCe!-gritó Rocky mientras golpeaba a su amiga con la almohada-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Y cada palabra acompañada con su correspondiente almohadazo devolvía a CeCe a la realidad.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo Rocky en tono airado.

-Y eso sería un gran problema claro, podrías perder tu record de asistencia a clase-respondió una CeCe dormitada.

-Exacto-Sentenció-Y no queremos que eso pase.

-Corrijo: no quieres que eso pase. Yo preferiría que nos quedásemos en cama toda la mañana-de repente CeCe se ruborizó ante el comentario que había hecho sin pensar-digo…quedarme en cama, yo, no las dos.

La risa nerviosa de CeCe no hizo más que provocar una mirada extraña en el rostro de Rocky, justo esa mirada que ponía siempre que CeCe decía algo raro o inadecuado.

-Seria raro si nos quedásemos las dos solas en cama-continuó CeCe con su monólogo-ya hemos dormido muchas veces juntas pero no es lo mismo que quedarse abrazadas toda la mañana…¡no! Abrazadas no. Solo digo que…

-Estás muy rara hoy-dijo Rocky cortando el discurso de su amiga-Da igual, vístete y vámonos.

Cuando Rocky salió por la puerta, CeCe se quedó un rato sentada sobre la cama pensando en como se había lucido esa mañana. Estar al lado de su mejor amiga siempre había sido fácil, pero ahora se planteaba como el más duro de los retos.

Desayunaron juntas, como de costumbre, después de darle un desayuno exprés a Flynn que consistió en leche y cereales directamente en la boca. Si se eliminan los intermediarios, en este caso el tazón y la cuchara, todo es más rápido. Ya en la escuela, Rocky corrió para llegar la primera a clase. CeCe en cambio se quedó rezagada mientras hacía tiempo en el pasillo. No quería llegar a tiempo, los profesores podrían acostumbrarse a la puntualidad.

Al otro lado del pasillo vio a Deuce que hacía ''negocios'' con uno de los alumnos. Cuando poco después se cruzaron, Deuce la agarró por el brazo. En sus ojos pudo ver un extraño brillo.

-CeCe, CeCe, CeCe-dijo en tono solemne-supongo que ya sabrás que el cumpleaños de Rocky está al caer.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Entonces también sabrás que Deuce tiene todo lo que necesitas.

Cuando su cazadora se abrió vio el montón de objetos que colgaban de ella. Desde el más ostentoso de los relojes hasta unos extraños aparatitos de plástico cuya función no fue capaz de descifrar. Sus ojos se posaron en una esclava de oro sencilla pero muy hermosa.

-¿Esto es oro de verdad?-preguntó CeCe emocionada.

Deuce asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso siempre de contar con la mejor mercancía.

-¿Cuánto?

-Creo que es un poquito caro.

-¿Cuánto?-repitió CeCe dedicándole a Deuce una mirada asesina.

-Doscientos cincuenta dólares. Pero por ser para ti…doscientos.

Las palabras cayeron como una jarra de agua fría sobre CeCe. Doscientos dólares eran demasiado dinero y ahora mismo no disponía de más de ciento veinte dólares.

-Oh vamos Deuce-dijo la chica haciendo pucheros-Hazme un pequeño descuento porfa porfa porfa.

Deuce, meditabundo, estuvo a punto de negarse. Pero fuera por amistad o por que sintió lástima de la pelirroja decidió acceder a su petición.

-Mi primo estará en la ciudad unos días. Podría…

-Escúpelo Deuce.

-Podría dejártela por cien pavos si tienes una o dos citas con el.

No tubo que pensarlo mucho. La oferta era muy buena pero enseguida supo que podía sacarle un beneficio mayor.

-Cincuenta dólares y una cita-dijo CeCe.

-Setenta y cinco y tres citas-fue la contraoferta de Deuce.

-Setenta y dos citas.

-Hecho-accedió finalmente el chico.

El día iba mejorando por momentos y CeCe se sentía feliz. No dejaba de imaginarse la cara de su amiga cuando abriera el regalo. Seguro que la felicidad le inundaba el rostro y le regalaba a CeCe una sonrisa tan hermosa que haría que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Salir con el primo de Deuce un par de veces valdría la pena, sin duda. Todo sea por ver a Rocky feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Los reviews son bien recibidos, asique comentad como si no hubiese mañana. Gracias^^u<strong>


End file.
